fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-27034095-20170822213220/@comment-27150130-20170829020015
@anon above: You overrated Caster Gil and missed the point of an Art support. Some star gen boost even 100% does not make you automatically have Jack because Art based servants usually have extremely shitty Quick cards, the source for stars. That skill is intended to be used with his own NP that has 10 hits. Art teams doesn't need star gen either, their main strategy is NP chain spam. In fact, Caster Gil acts as a damage dealer in an Art team with Tamamo + Waver or Mashu. Similar servants to him are Helena Caster and Archer. Both of them cannot replace Tamamo's role of allowing your team to spam NP and skills. Remember, the skill cooldown reduction effect is what makes Tamamo unique and OP in Art teams, which Gil Caster doesn't have. He can give you buffs but those buffs will be gated by cooldowns, which is why Tamamo actually helps him than him helping the team. A 5 turn cooldown skill with 3 turns effect (i.e Charisma or Waver buffs) will have only 1 turn down time when Tamamo is in your team and it's crazy if you give her a NP charge CE such as Prisma Cosmos. Her own skills have 5 turns cd at max level too so not only she will allow your team to spam steroids she also helps herself refreshing the buffs. You can stack 2x Fox Wedding on a BB/ Vlad in set up with Tamamo + BB/Vlad + Mashu (or Merlin) easily and there's no way Caster Gil can pull the same thing. @Sorreah The main reason why Tamamo is super broken support in Art team is due to her NP unique effect. She gives you NP charge as well as reducing the skill cooldowns of your entire team. The uniqueness of this NP and the benefit it brings cannot be replicated by any other servant. Art teams usually focus on spamming and chaining their NPs so her NP is OP for that. Put her in a team with Mashu or Jeanne or Waver or Merlin and you have a super dope stall team for days. And because of the unique skill cooldown reduction effect, you can speed up spamming capability of powerful skills like Waver's buffs, Mashu's def buffs. Her job is to: 1) Buff the damage of the main Art damage dealer of your team with Fox Wedding. Any servants with Art NP, be it single or aoe can fit this bill. Suggestions are Orion, Saber Lancelot, Vlad, Nero Bride for single target and Helena, Nitocris, Gil Caster, Nero for aoe. 2) Allow your team to spam NPs. those like Waver, Mashu and Merlin benefits ALOT from this, creating a near infinite loop of healing and stalling. 3) Stalling. Put her with Waver or Jeanne and you can literally go for 1000+ turns without even worry about dying, because her NP allows these servants to SPAM their NPs AND their broken skill set. That and the 100% NP drain from Witchcraft makes it impossible for an enemy to fire their NP, unless they have some instant charge NP skill to full shenanigans.